Oh No! Me oh My!
by Urchin Power
Summary: Yuki, Shuichi, Tatsuha, Ryuichi, Tohma, Kumagoro, K and Suguru are trapped inside a cardboard box only one thing could happen. Chaos


_**D.I.:** This is a pretty strange fic compared to my others in plot and in the way it is written. Of course, this is a one-shot thing, cause I don't think that this can continue given the ending. Have fun reading!  
**Note:** This is the rewritten version cause script isn't accepted here, even though the most brilliant pieces of writing are in script format. Like I haven't heard of one person who doesn't know about Romeo and Juliet, a Mid Summer's Night Dream, Hamlet, etc. I'll quit my ramblings while I'm ahead.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own a thing.  
**Summary:** Yuki, Shuichi, Tatsuha, Ryuichi, Tohma, Kumagoro, K and Suguru are trapped inside a cardboard box only one thing could happen. Chaos_

**Oh no! Me oh my!**

Shuichi stood beside a huge refrigerator box. Of course, a refrigerator was inside the box to begin with and they had to buy the refrigerator in the first place because, well, Shuichi kept bashing his head into it.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked cause well, Shuichi started crawling inside the box.

"Nothing!" The boy replied his voice a little muffled.

Just then the doorbell rang and in entered Tatsuha.

"Oh look! A cardboard box!" Tatsuya said standing next to the box.

"Why don't you crawl in like the baka over there so I can seal all you annoying people up!" Yuki said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Ok!" With that Tatsuha crawled into the box as well and started to talk to Shuichi.

The doorbell did not ring this time, but there was a sharp knocking on the door instead and in entered K, holding an AWP rifle.

Yuki: oO

"Why hello. Will you let me in?" K asked, well more like demanded.

"Why not." Yuki said as he shook his head in defeat.

"Oh! Wow! A cardboard box!" K said immediately crawling in and joined into the conversation Shuichi and Tatsuha were having.

Yuki murmured something that sounded like idiots when Ryuichi and Kumagoro climbed in through the window. With a joyful squeal Ryuichi and Kumagoro ran into the cardboard box.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Can you open the door?" Suguru yelled.

"Yes?" Yuki responded opening the door.

"Hiro is wondering where Shuichi is for the recording, so he sent me here to fetch him." Suguru said with a less than happy expression on his face.

"He's in the cardboard box." Yuki replied.

As Suguru began walking towards the cardboard box, Tohma came into the house as well since the door was still open. And besides, if the door was closed Tohma _would_ find a way in.

"Hello there Eiri." Tohma said smiling.

"Welcome." Yuki said with an almost dreaded note in his voice.

"Mika asked me to do the daily check up on you now. So, what's up?" Tohma asked.

"Nothing."

"I see, you cannot say it in front of the kid here." Tohma said pointing to Suguru.

"Me?" Asked Suguru.

"Him?" Asked Yuki.

"Yes. I order you to go into that cardboard box and wait boy!" Said Tohma pointing at Suguru then pointing to cardboard box.

"But it's dirty and my mother wouldn't want my new jeans to get-"

"Shut up or I'll blackmail you into doing it! I have your... baby pictures!!" Tohma said with his most manipulative voice.

Suguru shaking his head defeated crawls into the cardboard box and finds everyone else inside and is most shocked.

"If you must know, everyone is in that cardboard box." Yuki said.

"I see, well why not join in?" Tohma asked as though it was the most natural thing to do.

"Wha?" Yuki replied a little confused.

"Yes, go in the box and have fun then." Tohma said with his same grin.

Yuki: oO

"Your sister insists that you have fun." Tohma said with the same facial expression.

Yuki: oO

"Well what are you waiting for?" Tohma asked.

"But-"

"Go in." Tohma said hauntingly.

"But-"

"I'm waiting." Tohma replied.

"YOU go in first then." Yuki responded.

"Fine." Tohma said as he crawled in the box.

Yuki: oO'

"We're waiting for you Yuki!" Everyone said in unison.

Yuki: oO

In defeat Yuki walked into box… also K was pointing his gun at him.

Inside the CardBoard Box…

"It's sure getting crowded!" Shuichi said happily.

"The more the merrier! Na no ka!" Ryuichi responded with glee.

"Did any of you feel that?" Tatsuha asked.

Kumagoro: (-:3

"Feel what?" Tohma asked.

"Hm, should we check?" K asked.

"I'm getting outta here." Yuki said exasperatingly. Suddenly the cardboard box closes and seals itself with duct tape.

"This could be a problem." Shuichi said.

"Oh my! I didn't realize that I was claustrophobic!" Suguru said. After that he passed out.

"There isn't enough air in here." Tatsuha noticed.

"Brilliant suggestion, I should shoot you so I can have more air!" K asked.

Tatsuha: oO

"Let me just load up." K said trying to reach for some of his spare bullets.

"Or you can shoot air holes for us!" Shuichi said. K seemed to consider that option and began to shoot air holes.

"Okay! :-)" K replied.

"How the hell did that happen?" Yuki asked out loud as he wondered all the possibilities desperately fidgeting to escape and also wondering how the box closed by it's own.

"This is fun!" Ryuichi yelled.

Kumagoro: (-:3

"Let's play a game then, to pass the time." Shuichi said.

"Let's play shoot the person who is upset." K suggested.

"No." Yuki replied in an upset manner.

"Now I know how it feels for all the victims of my blackmails." Tohma said as he bursted out in tears.

"We can play tag!" Ryuichi suggested.

Kumagoro: (-:3

"Great idea!" Tatsuha yelled excitedly.

"Idiots! We need to run to play tag. We are currently trapped in a cardboard box and we can barely move! Besides only kids play that game, and I'm pretty sure everyone here is adult!" Yuki said while pouting.

"I would hug you now, but I can't move." Shuichi said.

"You know, we should play a game that only needs talking." Tatsuha suggested as Tohma was still crying in his corner.

"You have a game in mind?" Shuichi asked.

"No. I'm not that smart you know." Tatsuha responded.

"You know a lot of games Ryuichi, can you think of one now?" Shuichi asked.

"Oh, I don't know a lot of games! I've gotta ask Kumagoro!" Ryuichi sang in a taunting voice.

Kumagoro: (-:3

"That is a great idea! He says we should play hide and go seek!" Ryuichi yelled happily.

Yuki: oO

For some reason after that statement Yuki began kicking the box as hard as he could.

"Ow! My face!" Shuichi whined. And after that statement Yuki grinned an continued to kick the box and Shuichi's face in the process.

"We can always talk." Tatsuha suggested.

Yuki: oO

And then after that statement Yuki began to desperately begins claw at the box and gnawed at it.

"Talking is a great idea!" Shuichi said.

"Okies, let's talk about singing, and music cause a lot of us seem to do that!" Ryuichi said jumping up and down, which was a hard process since he wasn't really standing up in the first place and the box was really cramped up.

"Great idea!" Shuichi said.

"I'm a singer, did you know?" Ryuichi said really excitedly as though he was keeping the biggest secret.

Everyone: oO

"You're so cool!" Tatsuha suddenly said and then proceeded to glomp Ryuichi.

"If you're gonna glomp me you gotta also glomp Kumagoro too!" Ryuichi said.

"Okay..." Tatsuha replied.

"Oh God! Don't do that on top of me!" Suguru cried. He then moved beside a crying Tohma and faints once more.

"I don't know where I hide my flamethrower! I can't remember if it's in my underwear, or in my mouth." K wondered.

"You have a flamethrower? Why aren't you looking for it?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know where I put it, trying to find guns on me aren't cool cause I gotta swipe the gun out like those secret agents, or else where's the coolness of taking out a weapon?" K replied.

"Idiot! Just look for the damn thing!" Yuki yelled.

"Don't be mean like that!" Shuichi said as Yuki replied with that weird growl thing he does.

"Got it! It was in my underpants right beside..."

"Don't wanna know, just get us outta here!" Yuki said abruptly interrupting K.

"All right then." K replied. He then proceeded to start his flamethrower to find that it doesn't work!

"Wha? Why doesn't it start?" Yuki asked.

"It needs a spark to start." K replied.

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know. The way you're talking to me makes me sound like a gun expert or some gun fanatic. You do know that I have a life too. I watch my fair share of soap operas!" K replied in a hurt tone.

"Wait, I think I got my lighter in my pants." Yuki suddenly said.

"What are you waiting for?" Suguru asked, who I guess became conscious sometime in the past. Maybe six or seven sentences ago.

"I can't move." Yuki suddenly notices. Suddenly Tatsuha stopped glomping Ryuichi.

"No probs bro! I can reach in your butt pocket and-"

"No."

"No worries! We're brothers and-"

"That's exactly the point." Yuki replied.

"Fine, don't ask for anymore favours then!" Tatsuha said hurt, but continued to glomp Ryuichi and Kumagoro, you can actually hear Tatsuha mutter, 'Stupid bunny gets in the way.' While Ryuichi isn't listening, which is almost most of the time.

"I can do it! After all we love each other!" Shuichi said followed by a huge, 'Awww!' from some unknown audience, which was accompanied by everyone inside the box who stopped what they were doing.

"Um." Yuki muttered.

"If you're embarrassed, I can get Kumagoro to get it for you!" Ryuichi said as though it was the best solution.

"Stick your hand in my pants boy." Yuki suddenly said in his most aggravated voice indicating to Shuichi.

"There we go!" Shuichi said taking out lighter and handing it to Kumagoro who hands it to Ryuichi who hands it to Tatsuha who hands it to Suguru who hands it to Tohma who hands it to Yuki who hands it to K.

"Goodies!" K said starting up the flamethrower.

Everyone: oO

Suddenly (but expectantly to those who take physics or any simple science, or even kids in preschool who learn about fire safety) the cardboard box catches on fire.

"Oh my! Stop, drop, roll! Stop, drop, roll!" Suguru said rolling around in the fire.

"My hair! It's on fire!" K yelled running around in circles.

"Now I know how it feels when I burn the boxes my blackmailed victims are in!" Tohma suddenly yelled bursting out into tears once again and started to run away crying.

"I am magically ok!" Shuichi said emerging from the box.

"My poor house will catch on fire!" Yuki yelled taking out fire extinguisher and started remove fire.

"Poor Kumagoro is sad! His bum was on fire!" Ryuichi said finding a band-aid with blue happy faces on them and carefully placed it on Kumagoro's butt.

Kumagoro: (-:3

"This was great now get out of my house." Yuki said in an irritated voice.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, even Tohma who was about three miles away from Yuki's house, just to start laughing.

"I'm not joking, if you all don't leave I'm gonna sue your asses outta here or kick you out by force using my fan girls." Yuki said crossing his arms.

Everyone: oO

Fini

_**D.I.:** Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Reviews would be greatly appreciated! And cookies cause I just love cookies!_

_Ciao_


End file.
